Improbable
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Un Alfa y un Omega pueden perfectamente jugar juntos antes de que su madurez sexual llegue a los catorce años, donde regularmente un Omega tiene su primer celo. Sin embargo, aquella tarde una excepción ocurrió con Eren, un Alfa de tan sólo doce años y un pequeño Omega llamado Levi, de nueve. Shota!ErenxShota!Levi, omegaverse, lemon.
1. Impredecible

**Impredecible.**

Era verano, en los días donde el calor fundía todo a su paso sin misericordia. La señora Ackerman estaba muy ocupada ese catorce de enero para cuidar a su pequeño retoño que gozaba de sus merecidas vacaciones escolares.

Fue un día accidental, un pequeño acuerdo de confianza entre vecinos. La mujer delgada y tan blanca como una muñeca de porcelana habló durante unos cuarenta y cinco minutos con el científico que era bendecido aquella tarde de su único día libre.

Suspiró, algo cansado, escuchando a la mujer Omega explicar su problema y el cómo no podía confiarle a nadie más el cuidado de su pequeño bebé, Levi, de tan solo nueve años y un metro veinte de estatura.

—Está bien —aceptó el hombre frotando un poco sus sienes para acabar emitiendo una sonrisa quizás un tanto forzada y cansada—. Tengo un pequeño, Eren… Es un Alfa, pero no ha llegado a su madurez sexual, así que dudo que perciba algo en Levi, a quien le faltan más de cuatro años para que siquiera empiece su primer celo —el hombre no supuso eso del todo, él más bien lo afirmó.

Era un científico, y aquellos comportamientos para ese sujeto no eran más que conocimiento general que todo el mundo debería conocer. No hay problema en dejar que un niño Omega y Alfa se conozcan o jueguen, es solo un prejuicio infundado y primitivo. Ambos chicos no estaban en madurez sexual para sentirse atraídos de _esa_ forma; por lo tanto, eran casi idénticos en condiciones. Además, que se dé el caso particular en que ellos dos sean "compatibles" es incluso más exclusivo e improbable, sin mencionar, que deberían llegar igualmente a la madurez sexual para llegar a ser considerado un "riesgo" el hecho de que los pequeños estén juntos.

—Entonces… lo dejaré esta tarde con usted, ¿bien? —susurró la mujer mientras el hombre asentía con seriedad—. Muchas gracias, señor Grisha, ojalá algún día pueda pagárselo.

El hombre suspiró, pensando en que no necesitaba una recompensa por el trabajo. Lo hacía de buena voluntad, aunque sin mucho ánimo de ello. Además… esa Omega… su esposo falleció hace dos meses y apenas se mantiene en aquel barrio vendiéndose como prostituta de semi-lujo al ser una Omega que perdió a su pareja.

¿Cómo podría exigirle algo a esa mujer?

Eren se quejó desganado en su grisácea habitación, terminando su tarea de lenguaje. Odiaba estudiar, levantarse, el lenguaje, la vida; a su corta edad quería desaparecer, pero no podía tomarle el peso realmente a lo que aquello significaba. Odiaba incluso las ciencias a las que se atenía su aburrido y complicado padre, todo. Aquel chico llamado Eren Jaeger era un completo perezoso.

No tenía la actitud de ninguna de las castas que dominaban el mundo. No era delicado, grácil y ni siquiera un poco hogareño y protector como un Omega.

Tampoco era sumiso y fácil de subordinar como un Beta. Era fiero, a veces muy peleador y parecía querer ir en contra de todo el mundo, hasta llegaba a contradecirse a sí mismo.

Mucho menos podía ser del todo un Alfa. No tenía liderazgo, o no el correcto, no podía liderar a la gente por algo en común, sino para fines tontos y más infantiles de lo que deberían ser para sus doce años. Era aplicado, pero desinteresado en ello. Y repudiaba por completo el trabajo que le esperaba por herencia de su padre. No se imaginaba siendo un completo nerd encerrado con una bata blanca combinando coloridas sustancias entre sí intentando que no explotaran.

Por eso, odió bajar, esos tontos y aburridos escalones y el día libre de su padre en que ni siquiera jugaría con él, sino que se quedaría a ver cómo su invento ayudaba el mundo y sus ventas subían mientras se regocijaba viendo esa estupidez en la televisión.

Miró a una mujer sentada frente a su padre. Hizo un suave gesto con la boca, y la mujer le sonrió de manera tan dulce e inocente a pesar del trabajo del que todo el mundo estaba enterado. El muchacho desvió un poco el rostro, avergonzado de la belleza de esa mujer.

Algunos de sus amigos le habían dicho que era una señora mala que tienta a los hombres y mujeres para quedarse con todos los Betas y Alfas que ya tenían una familia. Sí, ese concepto al que denominan "puta" sus compañeros y "prostituta" como profesión.

No debía pensar que era linda, no debía.

Eren giró un poco el rostro, sintiendo un pequeño sonido de la boca de su padre, que carraspeó la garganta. Los ojos del menor volvieron a ver a la mujer, deduciendo el significado a través de la conducta de ese viejo científico.

—Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger… —susurró sin mirar tanto a la mujer, pero alcanzó a atrapar una de sus sonrisas con la mirada, lo que logró estremecerlo con suavidad.

—Hola, Eren, mi nombre es Kuschel Ackerman.

—Como… ¿Mikasa? ¿Mikasa Ackerman? —atinó a decir el pequeño, abriendo sutilmente uno de sus ojos y elevando su ceja derecha.

—Podría decirse que somos parientes un tanto distantes de la pequeña Mika —la mujer miró hacia atrás, quedándose allí por un segundo.

Eren no entendió qué miraba detrás del sillón, pero luego lo comprendió, cuando la mujer dijo: "Preséntate, cariño".

Ante sus ojos, un pequeño chico salió detrás del sillón, que debía medir apenas un metro y unos cuantos centímetros. Era tan pequeño que el amueblado de su casa podía taparlo. Aunque, bueno, su amueblado era un tanto alto por gusto de su padre y el deseo de gloria y poder que poseía. Sentarse en uno de esos sillones quizás lo hacían sentir inmensamente poderoso como uno de esos asquerosos y gordos reyes de la antigüedad.

—Levi… —susurró el pequeño de cabellera increíblemente negruzca, sujetando una de las mangas de su madre al salir de detrás del sillón—. Me llamo… Levi Ackerman.

Eren sintió algo extraño al verlo, similar a la vergüenza que recorrió su cuerpo al mirar a esa mujer llamada Kuschel. El muchacho, ahora frente suyo a unos cuantos metros, le pareció inusualmente hermoso al igual que su madre. Sus labios pequeños, su rostro tan pálido, sus extraños ojos que parecían observar sin mucha emoción la situación. Su extraño corte de cabello. Poseía el cabello rapado en la parte posterior de su cabeza, mientras arriba se centraba su travieso cabello, que parecía junto a ese rapado militar un poco más largo de lo que debería, quizás en estos días tendría que estar cortándoselo.

Eren sonrió, de forma extraña, mientras una sensación inusual de querer fanfarronear de algunas de sus habilidades con el chico se hacían presente. Quería mostrarle lo bueno que era en el fútbol, también la excelente puntuación que sacó en un juego de video, tal vez el cómo escalaba su gran casa del árbol para luego arrojarse en el canopy que colgaba de ella.

Eren no supo a qué se debía, quizás… a esa expresión incluso más inexpresiva que la suya, quizás a esa sencilla y linda ropa que traía. Sus calcetines negros y esos cortos shorts con una camisa blanca de manga corta junto a unos suspensores negros y un pañuelo blanco adornando su pequeño cuello. No, Eren no era inexpresivo, sólo pasaba su vida molesto. Y bueno… tenía mucho dinero, pero parecía más cómodo estando con un polo ancho de olor vino y unos pantalones negros junto a unas zapatillas sencillas.

Eren lo miró otra vez, observando cómo el chico apretó el ceño y le rehuyó la mirada, pero ninguna expresión más. Quizás por eso, un interés extraño a ver otra expresión en aquel pequeño invadió su cuerpo.

—¿Podrás cuidar de él, Eren? —le cuestionó su padre, al conocer el desgano del muchacho frente a todo.

Pero aquella vez fue diferente.

—¡Por supuesto, déjamelo a mí! —asintió alegre, mientras extendía la mano hacia el pequeño Omega para enseñarle la casa.

Porque Levi en ese momento resultó mejor que cualquier juguete.

…Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza…

Eren lo miró fijamente en su habitación. Levi estaba sentado sobre la cama de plaza y media del mayor, sin decir palabra alguna, ni siquiera interesado en lo más mínimo por los grandiosos juguetes que tenía alrededor el pequeño castaño, los cuales presumía como trofeos.

El castaño tosió, haciendo más ruido con su increíble pista de autos, para que el más pequeño sólo siguiera viendo el piso como el suceso más impresionante en aquel lugar.

Enarcó una ceja, terminando por fruncirlas parar tomar uno de los coches en su mano izquierda. El chico Alfa se acercó a ese inexpresivo infante, para tomarle de la muñeca y poder llevarlo a jugar con sus coches. Pero antes de que lograra empujarlo fuera del colchón, Levi apartó su brazo con brusquedad.

—No me toques… asqueroso Alfa —gruñó el chiquillo, por primera vez cambiando su apacible expresión sin vida.

Eren lo miró incrédulo, sin comprender del todo esa actitud tan repentina y altanera de ese chico. O sea, se había lavado las manos hace una hora.

—¿Qué te sucede, niño? —increpó Eren cabreado, viendo cómo el pálido muchacho se ponía a la defensiva.

—Ustedes siempre… juegan con los Omegas para luego desecharlos. No quiero que un sujeto tan repugnante como tú me toque —repitió aún a la defensiva.

El pequeño llamado Eren recordó cómo todos esos Alfas diferentes a Papá le decían cosas lindas a su madre y al día después no se volvía a saber de ellos. Inclusos unos se quedaban semanas… y su madre lloraba cuando dejaban de venir. Sólo la engañaban y ya, nadie se quedó. Todos los Alfas son manipuladores y creen que pueden conseguir todo lo que quieran para divertirse.

Eren abrió los ojos mientras su ceño se fruncía ardiendo en rabia. Aquello dolió… de verdad dolió. Recibir tal rechazo y muestra de asco de alguien a quien en verdad le interesó impresionar para llevarse bien con él.

El mayor de los niños chasqueó la lengua, haciendo un sonido molesto para luego soltar una carcajada burda y fría.

—Qué raro que seas tan arisco con un Alfa… cuando a tu madre le encanta ser la puta de varios de ellos.

El más pequeño frunció el ceño, mientras su quijada se apretaba por las palabras de ese maldito adolecente Alfa. Tenía razón, todos eran unos bastardos.

—No hables de Mamá… —susurró con la voz filosa y asesina.

—¿Pero no es eso lo que es ella? Todo el mundo lo dice, una Omega "prostituta" —susurró sin medir sus palabras, viendo cómo el pequeño agachó su cabeza.

Eren bajó también la cabeza, quizás pensando en que se había excedido un poco, pero la rabia le hizo decirlo… y ese niño había comenzado con ello, llamándolo asqueroso sin siquiera conocerlo. Cuando Jaeger levantó la cabeza, pudo ver la pequeña figura acercándose a él con un puño apretado tan cerca de la cara, que quizás ya no podría evitar que el golpe acertara.

…Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza…

Su padre vino a separarlos poco después cuando sintió ruidos molestos arriba. Regañó mucho más a Eren, ya que con Levi no tenía semejante confianza. Además, sabía o creía quizás arbitrariamente que el niño problema en esa ocasión era claramente su hijo. Cosa que era en parte correcta y en parte equivocada.

Eren sentía aún un pequeño dolorcito en su mejilla. Para ser un Omega, ese chico pegaba muy fuerte, incluso como otros chicos Alfas que había conocido.

El chico de doce años se levantó. Se había mantenido en la pista de autos por más de treinta minutos, y hace unos cinco su padre recibió un reporte urgente que lo hizo volver a su raro laboratorio. Mientras no liberará un virus bacteriológico que volviera a todo el mundo en zombi, todo estaría bien.

Eren pensó observando sus autitos que quizás se había excedido un poco… No quería que ese muchacho lo odiara, en serio no quería eso. Pero Levi también había dicho algo malo de él y no se disculpó… ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo él?

Su figura de acción de tamaño real a un costado del cuarto lo observó con reproche, o eso le pareció a Eren. La figura lo observó como diciéndole: "Deja tu maldito orgullo si quieres que sea tu amigo".

Eren se frotó el cabello y lo removió mientras se paraba y miraba a varios lados para evitar la vergüenza de tener que hacer aquello. Era difícil, simplemente difícil llegar y disculparse, todo su orgullo estaba en juego.

El más pequeño, por unos veintitrés centímetros al menos, estaba en el rincón de la cama de Eren, en una posición un tanto extraña con una mantita, pues según él, comenzó a tener un poco de frío. Por el bultito tan pequeño en que se había vuelto al estar acobijado, Eren dio por hecho que estaba en posición fetal o algo parecido, agarrándose las rodillas con los brazos tal vez.

—¿Sabes? Creo que… me excedí un poco —comenzó, mientras sentía que el pecho le dolía al tratar de aguantar su orgullo enorme que le negaba el disculparse de una manera más suave—. Es sólo que… fuiste un completo idiota —no, no podía ser del todo amable—. Y yo… quería ser tu amigo.

La pequeña cabeza envuelta en la mantita de color rojizo se levantó un poco, haciendo que Eren tragara grueso y nervioso.

—Quiero decir que… quería ser tu amigo y tú me trataste de asqueroso. Sólo… me enojé mucho y dije cosas que no debí. Lo siento mucho. Tu mamá es muy linda…

—No debiste… —murmuró bajito el chico entre la manta.

Eren sintió cómo una vena se le hinchaba en la cabeza. Estaba claro que no debió, pero él comenzó. ¿Acaso toda la maldita culpa tenía que caer en él? Jaeger suspiró con cansancio; quizás para conseguir que ese chico saliera de esa manta tendría que humillarse completamente.

Desde el día de hoy empezaría a usar una bolsa en la cabeza por la vergüenza.

—Perdón, Levi… —susurró bajito Eren, con las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas por la vergüenza de confesar aquello.

Aquel Alfa supo que ese chico lo había escuchado, porque al momento de hablarle, la mantita se removió un poco.

—T-Te perdono —susurró la voz suave del pequeño.

Eren casi sonrió, pero se contuvo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y asentía por el acuerdo. Aun así, Levi no dijo palabra alguna después de medio-perdonarlo. Incluso pareció quedarse más callado mientras la manta se removía.

—¿Levi? —se acercó un poco el castaño, alcanzando a distinguir esos extraños y filosos ojos entre la manta que le miraron de manera esquiva.

—N-No… —susurró removiéndose—. No vengas…

—¿Eh? Aún… ¿Te da asco que te toque…?

El menor de nueve años se encogió, ocultando su carita.

—No… –jadeó sutilmente.

Eren se acercó un poco más, creyendo en sus palabras y atreviéndose a acariciar ligeramente la mejilla descubierta del menor. Este tembló un poco cuando la mano del mayor frotó su piel; sin embargo, poco a poco se friccionó contra ella como si de un gatito se tratara, abriendo sutilmente la boca soltando jadeos suaves y húmedos.

El castaño abrió los ojos, extrañado por la singular reacción del muchacho, sintiendo el dorso de su mano con el cual acariciaba al muchacho suavemente caliente. La piel de Levi era suave, linda y tersa. Eren tragó grueso, sintiendo una extraña necesidad cuando su mano rozaba el pequeño rostro del contrario.

Eren deslizó su mano con cuidado, mientras el pequeño envuelto trataba de volver a frotar su rostro contra esta, a la vez que jadeaba suavemente agitando la respiración. Un suave olor empezó a recorrer la habitación. Era dulce, sin llegar a ser hostigoso del todo. Eren empezó a entrecerrar los ojos, sintiéndose atraído ante el pequeño de nueve años de alguna manera que desconocía.

Mientras seguía acariciando su rostro, despojó de a poco la manta que cubría a ese bello niño de porcelana.

Eren siguió con la mirada el rostro del menor. Levi se dejó caer en la cama, con las mejillas ardiendo y la respiración húmeda. Las palabras de aquel Ackerman se trabaron de forma adorable, mientras comenzaba a apretar sus delgadas piernas frotándose cada vez más desesperado, gimiendo cada vez en tonos más altos.

—¿L-Levi…? —susurró el muchacho acercándose, resguardando el pequeño cuerpo que alejaba debajo suyo, aspirando ese electrizante aroma que le causaba cosquillas en el estómago.

El olor de Levi estaba endureciéndolo allí abajo. Eren entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que su mano tímidamente tocara sobre la camisa del chico.

El muchacho empezó a gemir cortito y ronco cuando Eren comenzó a acariciar por sobre la tela. Los dedos del menor se encorvaron y Levi aprisionó más sus piernas.

—Me siento ra-raro, Eren… —susurró mirando al chico que estaba sobre él, frotando los pezones del muchacho superficialmente—. Dile a tu papá… que me siento algo mal…

—¿Raro? —preguntó el castaño, mientras bajaba sutilmente el rostro, percibiendo el olor más fuerte y nítido más abajo cuando rozaba su nariz contra la ropa del estómago del menor, hasta llegar al ombligo sin poder avanzar, ya que el pequeño de nueve años insistía en cerrar sus pequeñas y finas piernas al frotarse con la parte interior de sus muslos.

Eren le acarició el rostro, mientras el chico abrió su pequeña boca y lamió sutilmente los dedos de aquel Alfa de doce años. Las manos de Levi temblaron en la cama, mientras sujetaba las sábanas a ratos y las volvía a soltar.

—M-Mierda… —gimió el menor.

Eren abrió los ojos, riéndose un poco de que un niño más pequeño que él usara ese tipo de palabras y a él aún le dé miedo pronunciarlas.

Levi no entendió por qué el tacto de ese chico que acaba de conocer le gustaba tanto, por qué su olor era tan embriagante y deseaba lamerlo. El olor debajo de su estómago, quería lamer… ¿Qué diría ese Alfa si le dijera que le gustaba el olor que desprendía? ¿Se asustaría? ¿Ahora él era extraño y asqueroso?

Y ese dolor… ese molesto dolor en su entrepierna. Levi cerró los ojos, a punto de lagrimear, frustrado. No quería ir al baño, pero se sentía húmedo… su trasero estaba húmedo, algo se escurría allí, traspasando su ropa interior y sus shorts negros. Si Eren lo veía…

—Abre un poco las piernas, Levi.

—No… —gimió bajito frunciendo el ceño tratando de verse autoritario, bajando la cadera para que el mayor no lo viera. Si era así, Eren lo vería como un mocoso que aún moja los pañales, y no quería verse inferior sólo porque él era un Omega.

Su madre siempre le dijo que aunque vinieran de castas diferentes, tenía que darse a respetar.

—Por favor… —rogó Eren, con las mejillas de su rostro calientes aún cerca del estómago del pequeñito Omega.

Levi sintió otro pequeño dolor en su entrepierna ante la súplica del mayor. No sabía por qué, pero terminó abriendo las piernas poco a poco, sintiendo como su ano latía humedecido y su entrepierna le seguía molestando. El pequeño Eren tuvo un escalofrío al posarse entremedio de las pequeñas y níveas piernas, percibiendo el delicioso aroma y observando cómo los shorts del pequeño guardaban un endurecido miembro.

Había demasiada liquido… estaba muy húmedo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Y por qué olía tan bien? Al menos, el alemán sabía de qué se trataba ese apretado bulto, esa necesidad. Hace un año que supo lo que era masturbarse, pero esto… esto nunca le pasó.

—¿Te has masturbado… Levi?

—¿Eh? —gimió bajito el chico, mientras las piernas le temblaban para terminar jadeando cuando Eren friccionó su cadera contra la suya—. Ahh… Mal-maldita sea…

—¿No? ¿No sabes…? —cuestionó inocente. Ayudarlo en esas cosas… Eren no sabía que era malo y extraño.

Quizás, porque nunca había conversado esas cosas con su padre…

—Yo… —susurró, sin comprender. Tenía nueve años, aún no experimentaba el explorarse. Además, nunca le sobraba demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello.

—Yo sé qué te pasa… —susurró Eren, bajando su mano desde el ombligo al apretado short negro del pequeño Levi, quien tembló y apartó el rostro, abriendo la boca y entrecerrando los ojos, jadeando y gimiendo—. Puedo hacer que no duela… —susurró el mayor, acariciando el azabache cabello del menor.

—Q-Que no duela… —repitió temblando.

—¿Quieres jugar un poco, Levi? —sonrió Eren, mientras los ojos pequeños y entrecerrados seguían confusos.

Levi asintió, sin medir el peso de sus palabras y las consecuencias futuras al desconocer qué le sucedía a su cuerpo. Incluso Eren, que se hacía el gran conocedor, no sabía en plenitud el acontecimiento extraño e inusual que Levi presentaba.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Y las circunstancias… eran demasiado perfectas.

 **N/A:** Hasta aquí lo dejo. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Mik :3, ella me pidió un lemon con dos shotas, Eren es un Alfa de doce años de 1.37, y Levi un pequeño Omega de nueve años de 1.15. Muchas gracias también a Mabo por querer corregir este capítulo, eres un encanto… espero que no te molestara mucho.

Los niños, por lo regular, comienzan a masturbarse desde los doce años, algunos antes… desde los diez. Suele darse cuando les sobra mucho tiempo. Y bueno… Levi no sabe nada de nada. Su madre, a pesar de su trabajo, lo ha cuidado mucho en esos ámbitos para conservar su inocencia… Aunque Eren más que masturbarse tampoco sabe, pero el instinto los guiará. ¿Odiaron esto, no? Soy enferma, ¿verdad? Quizás no debería seguirlo x'DDDD

Por cierto, Levi no debería tener su primer celo hasta los catorce años, pero este es un caso especial… y muy raro, y no es un celo en su totalidad, no puede embarazarse ni nada… pero ya verán por qué se produjo… -si es que no me matan y lo sigo-.

Sólo tendrá dos capítulos.


	2. Imperdonable

**Imperdonable.**

La habitación poco a poco se impregnó con el curioso olor que desprendía el pequeño cuerpo Omega de Levi Ackerman.

Eren lo observó, absorto en la cautivadora fragancia que le hacía mover inconscientemente la cadera sobre el pequeño muchacho. La piel sensible y virgen ardió por cada fricción entre la humedecida tela en sus genitales. Se habían mantenido así por unos minutos, frotando sus caderas y endureciéndose por el placentero roce, jadeando con torpeza y apretando los labios por el insano placer.

Los delicados dedos de Levi apretaron la ropa del mayor, mientras jalaba hacia atrás su cabeza gimiendo de manera dolorosa y agonizante cada vez que Eren se balanceaba y presionaba contra su cadera. Su lubricada entrada latía y se dilataba de manera intermitente por cada frote, tratando de ser sometida sin razón aparente. Cada vez que el mayor se balanceaba, el interior del niño Omega se contraía de manera insatisfecha.

Eren pasó sus manos por encima de la camisa, notando cómo el pequeño torso subía y bajaba de manera frenética. Cómo esa boca, más pequeña y húmeda que la suya, se abrió de manera acalorada para hacer ruiditos armónicos y deliciosos en tonos agudos y roncos.

Eren apretó los pequeños bultos que se comenzaron a notar a través de la camisa. Levi oprimió los ojos, llevando una de sus manitos con desesperación a la camisa del chico Alfa otra vez, jalándola con impaciencia.

—¿Duele, Levi? —preguntó con dulzura Eren, mientras los ojos del menor lagrimeaban y frotaba sus pequeñas caderas contra las del mayor, acomodando lo mejor que podía el abultado pantalón de Eren contra sus nalgas.

La humedad que escurría desde el ano del pequeño empezaba a bañar también el pantalón de aquel Alfa. El líquido viscoso y con tan claro y delicioso olor empezó a tener un olor cada vez más fuerte. En su vida, Eren jamás se había puesto así de duro al masturbarse.

—No… y-yo no lo sé… —aclamó Levi, mientras la mano del menor surcaba su blanquecina piel que ardía y se mojaba en sudor.

Los dedos un tanto pequeños de Eren abusaban contra los endurecidos pezones, hasta llegar a frotarlos por debajo de la camisa, desabrochando gran parte de la prenda que empezaba a mojarse un poco con el sudor. Cada vez que frotaba esa erecta y enrojecida zona, las caderas del pequeño Omega le otorgaban un fuerte movimiento, empujándose contra sus genitales, estimulando su miembro y haciéndole gemir gustoso.

—Yo… —imploró el pequeño, extasiado en la frenética experiencia—. Yo… —repitió temblando, mientras sus manos apretaban con más fuerza el polerón del contrario—. Mi ropa… quema… —confesó—. Estoy tan húmedo… —gimió con frustración, mientras abría suavemente más las piernas, y nuevamente el flujo de lubricación de su estrecho ano volvió a deslizarse de forma morbosa, ya no sólo manchando sus pantalones, sino también sus muslos internos y la parte posterior de estos.

Eren lo miró, subiendo a la pequeña frente para besarla con infinita dulzura. El chico siguió temblando y gimiendo, tan lindo, tan bajo y a veces tan agudo, que le sacó una que otra risa anhelante a ese inmaduro Alfa.

Las yemas de los dedos de Eren recorrieron desde los rosados y sensibles pezones, delineando el vientre del chico y hasta jugando con el ombligo del muchacho, sacándole un sonrojo un tanto molesto al ver la facilidad con la que ese Alfa parecía jugar con él.

Eren se mordió los labios al ver cómo Levi se tapaba los ojos con los brazos junto a sus pequeñas manos. Su boca seguía abierta y ese pequeño pecho seguía temblando bajo su cuerpo por más que tratara de ocultarlo.

Eren bajó el rostro rozando su nariz en el cuello del Ackerman, quien se estremeció alzando su cabeza, dándole espacio al Alfa para recorrer. Su cuerpo quería permitirle cualquier capricho a Eren sin dar explicación alguna.

Levi abrió la boca con fuerza y alzó la cadera con rapidez apretando los dedos de sus manos y pies con desesperación al sentir los dientes de Eren morder su cuello en masajes y frotes, lamiendo y desgastando sin romper.

—E-Eren… —gruñó con exasperación, elevando su pelvis. Su interior ardía tanto que creía que no podría seguir soportándolo—. M-me gusta… —gruñó con vergüenza, mientras entrecerraba los ojos perdidos en un obsceno y prohibido gozo—. Me gus-gusta mucho que me… muerdas… —susurró al borde del colapso al sentir sus bóxer humedecidos en sus propios fluidos, mientras el mayor descendía con suavidad desde el cuello hasta los pezones, rozándolos con la nariz de forma juguetona, admirando el rosado y delicioso color que tenían y el olor fuerte que se desprendía de la sensible zona.

Levi gimió con fuerza, mientras sus músculos se tensaban al sentir cómo mordían y lamían sus abusadas tetillas. Su cuerpo tembló en escalofríos a la vez que más jadeos y suspiros con una voz que no reconocía amenazaban con salir de su garganta.

El dolor en sus pezones se sentía bien, tan bien que estaba a punto de romper a llorar en gozo cada vez que eran chupados y lamidos sin vehemencia. Si Eren lo mordiera así allí abajo… si lamiera allí abajo… si jugara también con su palpitante y adolorido esfínter, el dolor también se iría y se empezaría a llenar de esos espasmos deliciosos que sentía cuando Eren lo acariciaba.

Pero no quería pedirle aquello, no quería decirle algo tan vergonzoso. ¿Por qué el querría que también mordieran y lamieran su pene? ¿Por qué deseaba que abusaran y lamieran su húmeda entrada? ¿Cómo el sonido sucio de succión podía excitarlo tanto?

—No… —gimió asustado, tratando de cerrar las piernas avergonzado, sin lograrlo del todo al tener al mayor entre ellas.

Sus pensamientos lo abrumaron, lo hacían sentir sucio. Empezó a gemir negativamente entre espasmos de placer. Su vergüenza le rogaba parar y disculparse, mas su cadera seguía recibiendo las embestidas del menor con las piernas abiertas, tratando de dejarlo entrar de manera superficial.

—No temas, Levi… No seguirá doliendo… —explicó Eren, repasando sus labios con hambre, sintiéndolos tan húmedos y sofocados que podrían saciar a los suyos con ese delicioso sabor que tenían.

—¿Qué? —gimió pataleando, a penas con fuerza. Los brazos pequeños que trataban de apartar al mayor temblaban desnudos y dominados por las demás sensaciones. Sus brazos y manos supuestamente debían apartarlo, empujarlo desde el pecho.

Y sin embargo, a los segundos de intentarlo, sus pequeños dedos no hicieron más que afirmar la camisa de Eren con desesperación, acercándole y escalando con su otro brazo la espalda grande y ancha.

—Aquí duele, ¿no? —murmuró el mayor, señalando la parte delantera del apretado short del muchacho.

El pequeño infante gritó de forma ronca y tambaleante cuando sintió el frote suave de los dedos de Eren desabrochar el botón de su short.

—No… —volvió a negar, mirando con vergüenza y entre gritos cuando Eren deslizó la bragueta hacia abajo, descubriendo su mojado e hinchado miembro.

Estaba completamente empapado.

Eren suspiró, con la voz ronca y caliente, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban en sensaciones al aspirar la deliciosa fragancia en los pequeños bóxer del menor. Era un olor fuerte y dulce, que parecía erizar cada vello de su piel.

Sin darse cuenta, su miembro se hinchó más en sus pantalones, sacándole un doloroso y ronco gemido.

—¿Eren…? —susurró el pequeño, mientras su pequeña caja torácica subía y bajaba de forma alocada—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó entre su ignorancia abriendo sutilmente las piernas y cerrándolas de nuevo de manera nerviosa, encontrando el mismo obstáculo de antes: Eren, quien apretaba la quijada de forma molesta y dolorosa.

—Hueles… tan bien… —susurró el castaño deslizando sus dedos por debajo del elástico del bóxer del más pequeño—. Me pones tan duro… —mencionó Eren sonrojado, mientras abría un poco la boca y entrecerraba los ojos de manera animal, admirando al pequeño infante con insano morbo que un chico como él aún no debía experimentar. Al menos, no con esa intensidad—. ¿Por qué… haces que se hinche tanto allí? ¿Cómo le haces para lucir tan bien? Tan lindo…

Levi se contrajo, moviendo su pequeño cuerpo. Los dedos de Eren se enrollaron en su miembro sin permiso alguno. Ackerman se apoyó en sus codos y trató de jalarse hacia atrás en un intento inútil por escapar de esas extrañas sensaciones en las que se estaba envolviendo.

Pero no pudo; cuando Eren empezó a masajear su pene erecto con su pulgar, sus codos cedieron y volvió a caer en la cama penosamente, temblando y moviendo su cadera ante el frote de los dedos de mayor.

—N-no… Ah… ¡Ah! —el pequeño luchó un poco más, logrando apartarse un poco para quedar apoyado en la cabecera de la cama

No hizo más que eso, simplemente recostarse en los almohadones apoyados en el marco de madera y sentir su cuerpo temblar en espasmos. Su miembro comenzó a aliviarse y esa extraña hinchazón empezaba a gustarle allí. El dolor en su miembro junto al frote de los dedos y el pulgar de Eren comenzaron a sentirse bien, demasiado, tanto que cuando el muchacho perdía el ritmo, se removía con incomodidad y elevaba las caderas, buscando de nuevo esos dedos sobre su caliente piel.

—Abajo… —gruñó Levi, con los ojos entrecerrados con su linda voz corrompida en sensaciones de placer. Los temblores de su cuerpo distorsionaban su voz y apenas le dejaban gesticular oraciones coherentes—. Abajo también… ¡Ah! Ah, ah, mngh… duele… cada ve-vez que tocas… allí abajo… me mojo más… se contrae… arde… siento que late demasiado… Me est-está, ahhh, volviendo l-loco… ¿T-tú me ayudarías…?

—¿Abajo…? —susurró Eren, bajando sus propios pantalones, botando un suspiro ronco cuando su miembro fue solo prisionero de unos delgados y holgados bóxer de algodón.

Levi entrecerró sus ojos, mientras arrugaba la nariz y sus pequeños muslos rozaban parte de las pantorrillas ahora desnudas de aquel Alfa que estaba por entrar en la adolescencia.

—Es… delicioso… el aroma de tus bóxer… —el pequeño se trató de levantar, con el cuerpo pesado y torpe por las caricias y frotes que aún recorrían su virginal cuerpo.

Abrió la boca, mientras sus labios y lengua se humedecían ante el hambre, generando más saliva. Quería lamer el pene de ese Alfa, quería chupar el líquido que salía de la punta del glande ahora descubierto por el acalorado y atractivo muchacho.

Su anhelo lo hacía flaquear, pero su orgullo lo detenía. No iba a hacer eso. Era asqueroso y extraño. Si alguien debía consentir sus caprichos…

Levi abrió los ojos, soltando un poco sus decisiones ante un sencillo e inocente razonamiento. Miró a Eren, quien también temblaba arriba de él, incluso lo observó estremecerse y ver que sus rodillas cedían cuando la piel sensible de su erecto pene rozaron sus muslos internos con torpeza. Levi llevó su pequeña mano sobre su vientre desnudo, mientras ese adolorido y ansioso Alfa le seguía vorazmente, delimitando toda la blanquecina piel que el menor tocaba con la yema de sus dedos.

—Abajo duele… —susurró con la voz ronca, mientras sus dedos señalaron en una caricia un punto cercano a sus pequeños testículos.

Eren bajó el rostro, asintiendo acalorado moviendo la mano que acariciaba el pene del menor un poco más abajo, mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de Levi y se retorcía cuando su pene rozó accidentalmente esos delgados y níveos muslos que temblaron ante el cambio de posición al ser suavemente elevados y abiertos.

—¿Tus testículos, Levi? —susurró Eren, agachándose un poco, mientras una gota ligera de sudor caía en el hombro desnudo del Ackerman—. ¿Aún duele…? —preguntó frotando la piel del escroto y hundiendo sus dedos allí. Nunca había explorado esos lugares. Sólo con frotar el falo y la ancha cabeza del pene lograba, al menos él, estar satisfecho.

Levi alzó su cadera, todavía temblando y entrecerrando sus humedecidos ojos, pero el gusto de insatisfacción le comenzó a parecer frustrante. Sus ojos se cerraron totalmente, apretando con fuerza sus pequeños dedos.

—No… —gruñó, mientras pequeños hilos de saliva escapaban por la comisura de sus húmedos labios.

Eren se puso nervioso, viendo cómo el chico parecía más molesto de lo usual. Sus ojos se apretaron y sus caderas buscaban otro roce en inconformidad pura.

—¿Dónde? —cuestionó Eren, botando un jadeo profundo mientras gemía adolorido, comenzando a frotar su propio miembro hinchado de una forma que le preocupaba. Estaba mucho más grueso y sensible que antes, pero a pesar de que lo frotaba, no sentía que el orgasmo se apresurara.

—Más abajo… —señaló Levi, y Eren observó debajo de los pequeños testículos que aclamaban vaciarse.

Eren presionó su dedo corazón e índice en la intercepciones del ano y los testículos. El glorioso y sofocante gemido que emitió el pequeño infante le sacaron un suspiro de satisfacción a Eren, al ver cómo nuevamente se volvía a retorcer de esa manera tan linda y erótica cuando hundía sus humedecidos dedos en el perineo.

Levi cerró los ojos, hundiendo sus dientes en la piel de sus labios. Su cadera comenzó a temblar y a elevarse nuevamente, sujetando su peso con la punta de sus temblorosos pies. Su abusado perineo le otorgó las placenteras reacciones deseadas, estimulándolo incluso más que su miembro que se erguía por el toque. Su ano se abría y se cerraba, provocando ruidos pequeños y obscenos de humedad, de contracción.

A pesar del constante y delirante masaje en aquella zona, Levi sintió que algo se le estaba negando. Eren no lo tocaba del todo bien, pero su cuerpo era honesto y disfrutaba del preámbulo.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurró Eren, mordiendo el blanquecino pecho lamiendo la tersa piel—. ¿No es suficiente…? —gruñó ronco, mientras se masturbaba con más fuerza, gimiendo gustoso junto a Levi. Frotar su cuerpo con el de Levi era una delicia.

—E-está bien, pero… —se tragó sus palabras aún con vergüenza. Pero no soportaba la extraña sensación que se albergaba alrededor de su humedecido ano.

Apartó a Eren como pudo, para que este pudiera ver el indecente cuerpo de ese chico de nueve años sumido en deseo y placer. Eren se maravilló con las partes rojizas de su piel, en cómo las delgadas piernas temblaban y el cómo Levi le hablaba, apenas modulando, con los ojos perdidos y dando vueltas gracias a los espasmos de lo que en un futuro cercano conocería como "celo".

Levi apretó una de sus manos en uno de sus pequeños muslos, terminando de jalar hacia abajo el mojado short y bóxer. Bajó su pequeña mano por debajo del vientre, por su falo y luego en sus testículos, incluso en la zona del perineo donde Eren estaba presionando hace unos segundos atrás.

Y al bajar más, su cuerpo se tensó, como si hubiera descubierto "ese lugar especial" en él. De donde escurría ese espeso líquido cargado en una dulce fragancia. Levi miró a Eren, hundiendo un pequeño dedo en su rosada y virginal entrada.

—Aquí… —susurró en una voz quebrada, sin poder aguantar la intensidad de las sensaciones. El dolor que le provocaba deslizar su pequeño dedo índice en ese elástico y lubricado esfínter comenzaron a volverlo loco.

Ese dolor le encantaba, le gustaba mucho. Eren tembló ante la escena, el extraño morbo que le consumió al ver cómo Levi metía y sacaba su dedo no era normal, incluso deslizando uno más lo hacían empujar las caderas al ritmo de los dedos con los que Levi se penetraba.

Un extraño pensamiento embargó la mente de Eren, poco claro, abstracto y demente para él.

Quería meterla… Quería insertar su adolorida erección en ese rosado agujero, quería ser succionado como esos pequeños y lindos deditos. Quería frotarse junto a él, saborear su piel… besarlo… besarlo. Lo encontraba tan lindo. Incluso en esos momentos en que su raciocinio no lo acompañaba del todo, ese pequeño infante menor que él le parecía hermoso.

Eren se acercó, aplastando un poco el cuerpo del menor, dificultando su trabajo de autosatisfacción. Levi apretó el ceño, mirando a Eren con algo de molestia. El peso le molestaba, pero la cercanía era placentera. Ese calor friccionando su piel desnuda le gustó, más cuando Eren se sacó la ropa de arriba, acalorado a más no poder.

El pequeño de doce besó suavemente la mequilla del menor, haciendo que este abriera los ojos y se avergonzara, mientras sus torpes dedos aún seguían abriendo y ensanchando los músculos de su esfínter.

—¿Qué ha-haces, idiota?

—Quiero besarte… —sentenció acalorado, presionando su cuerpo más contra el muchacho. Levi pudo sentir la erección de Eren cercana a su muñeca. Estaba hinchada y dura todavía con las caricias que Eren se dio mientras él expandía su interior.

—N-no… Eso es… sólo las parejas…

Eren besó la comisura de los labios, limpiando el brillante hilillo de saliva con su lengua. El pequeño Ackerman se ruborizó con fuerza, mientras sacaba los dedos de su interior con pesar para apartar a Eren.

—Para…—gruñó—. Besar… solo lo hacen los adultos cuando se quieren casar.

—Cásate conmigo entonces… Si así puedo besarte, verte sonreír… o tu linda carita, cásate conmigo —rogó el mayor, mientras depositaba suaves e inocentes besos en los labios entreabiertos y acalorados del pálido muchacho.

Su erección rozaba por debajo de los testículos del más pequeño, mojándose con el pre-semen del menor y la lubricación que manchaba sus muslos y entradas.

—Y-Yo… no… Debo pregu-preguntar a mamá primero… —susurró con vergüenza, elevando su cadera cuando sintió el grueso miembro de Eren golpear su perineo.

Su cuerpo se elevó, indicándole el lugar correcto a Eren inconscientemente.

—Cuando llegue… yo le preguntaré —sonrió Yeager, jadeando en la boca del pequeño Ackerman.

—¿Es un juego…? —susurró.

—No l-lo sé, no lo creo. Me gus-gustas mucho. Quiero mirarte todo el tiempo… —sentenció Eren, teniendo un pequeño escalofrío cuando empujó la cadera y un suave, húmedo y estrecho lugar empezaba a succionar la cabeza de su pene.

Levi tembló e inclinó su cuerpo para abajo, buscando que lo que estaba entrando en su interior lo embarcara por completo.

—Levi… Mi pene está entrando allí abajo… —susurró con la voz jadeante, mientras daba una estocada ligera, abriendo las piernas del menor, sintiendo cómo las placenteras contracciones de Levi ya hundían y abarcaban la mitad de su hinchado pene.

—Sí… —jadeó—. Sí… lo está… —casi sollozó, agarrando con dificultad la espalda desnuda del menor. Le era más fácil cuando aún tenía puesto el polo.

—¿Lo saco? —susurró extrañado. Su pene se sentía increíble allí adentro, pero el rostro de Levi empezó a fruncirse y una que otra lágrima bajó de su lindo e infantil rostro. Lo estaba lastimando.

—N-No… —susurró apenas audible. Los pequeños pies se arrimaron como podían a Eren, sin dejarlo a escapar, y el dilatado ano parecía cerrarse de manera perfecta sobre el pene del moreno, evitando el escape y haciendo que se retorciera un poco al ver su hinchada erección ser apretada de esa forma tan devastadora.

Eren comenzó a encajarse mejor intentando un par de extrañas posiciones con las pequeñas piernas del menor. Jadeó con fuerza junto al pequeño cuando toda su erección entró al separar un poco los muslos y elevar una de las piernas de aquel Ackeman en su hombro. Levi ya no pudo emitir más que jadeos y gemidos ante las constantes y torpes penetraciones.

Sus cuerpos eran tan compatibles, que poco a poco las embestidas tomaron un ritmo y ángulo mejor, mientras se besaban y abrazaban. La cadera de Levi también se acomodó al ritmo, bajando cuando era arremetida y dejando que Eren recorriera más de su interior, golpeando sin clemencia su hinchada próstata.

El frote, el dolor, la dureza, el líquido que hacía que el desliz fuera más agradable y suave. Dolía, a Levi le dolía, pero el gusto lo superaba, esos espasmos, la forma en que se sentía lleno, los besos y el cuerpo tibio y protector rodeándolo eran inusualmente adictivos.

—Ahhh, ahh. ¡Ahnn! Mnnghh… S-sí… M-me gusta… Eren… Y-ya no duele… —siguió gimiendo sin control, recibiendo más besos y caricias de aquel Alfa.

Sintió una presión extraña en la base de su pene cuando el muchacho aumentó el ritmo y siguió golpeando ese bultito de nervios en el interior de su ano. Se correría… no quería hacerlo frente a Eren, pero los golpes contantes le impedían hablar y no hacía más que apresar el cuerpo más ancho sobre el suyo.

Gimió fuerte cuando pudo delimitar que el tamaño del pene de Eren en su interior se expandía, y a pesar de que Eren trató de moverse, no pudo, al menos no mucho. Su pene se había hinchado, y por más que trató de correrse, no podía. Eso no le había pasado antes, y de cierta forma, lo aterró.

Anudar en Levi le aterró. Eren ni siquiera sabía lo que era anudar en el cuerpo de un Omega en celo.

—E-Eren… —la voz rasposa alertó al pequeño, quien besó esa dulce y rojiza boquita un poco más, sintiéndola temblar al contacto—. Estoy a punto de… mi pene… yo… —trató de aclararse Levi, abrazando al mayor aún más.

—Un poco más y acabaremos… —susurró Eren, empujando un poco más las cadera, impulsado con sus rodillas. Levi se contrajo cuando el grueso miembro volvió a tocar su abusada próstata.

Apretó con fuerza su interior, mientras la extraña sensación en la base de su pene desaparecía, y por fin lograba liberarse, corriéndose en sus muslos y vientre.

Eren le siguió, gracias a esa dolorosa y deliciosa contracción, rítmicas y pulsantes en su sensible pene, corriéndose dentro del pequeño Levi. No demasiado, porque Eren aún era joven; sin embargo, más de lo que solía correrse cuando se masturbaba en soledad.

Eren se iba a separar, pero el niño jadeante y todavía entre espasmos lo detuvo.

—¿L-Levi…?

—N-o… no me dejes.

—Pero, Levi… —susurró el pequeño—. Es algo extraño… que este mi pene dentro de ti… —se explicó con vergüenza.

Le encantaba estar allí. Era tibio, cálido y podía abrazar y besar a Levi tanto como quisiera, hasta podría decirle lindo las veces que quiera en el oído sin que este huyera, pero aun así, era algo extraño y no creía que fuera prudente que se quedaran así después de correrse.

—Te dejé tocarme… —gruñó—. Ahora… te quedas.

—Bien… —susurró suavemente, mientras un hormigueo le recorrió el estómago.

Levi abrió los ojos al sentir cómo Eren se volvía a endurecer en su interior.

—¿Quieres jugar… otra vez? —preguntó con algo de timidez, apartando la vista y jugando con los mechones castaños de la nuca de Eren.

—Bueno… yo… —tartamudeó avergonzado, sin saber por qué volvía a excitarse. Y, antes de que pudiera responder, Levi lo besó, concediéndole el permiso deseado.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban acabando otra vez, el fuerte olor a sexo, a coito y a celo en la habitación de arriba alertó a cierto científico que acababa de volver de su involuntario trabajo. Lo que vio delante de sus ojos, Eren acabando dentro de Levi, el muchacho en cuatro, apenas sosteniendo su peso en unas tambaleantes rodillas mientras sus codos cedían para sujetar las sábanas con esas pequeñas manos. Eren estaba allí, mordiendo el pequeño cuello y la piel que le ofrecía el menor de nueve años.

Los ojos del científico no lo creyeron. No podían. Eso era un desastre… una aberración indeseada para todo lo que ha forjado hasta ahora.

… **Limpieza (** **눈** **‸** **눈** **) Limpieza…**

La mujer corrió desesperada hasta la casa del científico después de esa llamada que recibió por parte de este. Dejó de lado el lucrativo cliente que tendría el día de hoy; ningún tipo de dinero se podía comparar siquiera en lo más mínimo al bienestar de su hijo.

" _Kuschel… ven enseguida, es por tu hijo. Ven a buscarlo ahora mismo."_

Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la mujer, quien mordió sus labios angustiadamente, tocando con fuerza para ver a su pequeño.

El hombre la dejó entrar, con una mirada tan fría que la mujer dudó de que fuera el mismo con quien habló esa mañana. La mujer Omega tembló, temiendo por su hijo, cuando aquel científico la hizo por fin pasar. Lo primero que la recibió aparte de aquella fría mirada hacia su persona fueron unos gritos molestos desde la planta de arriba.

—¡Padre, desátame! ¡Hazlo ahora! ¡Ahora, ahora, ahora! —gruñó y gritó el pequeño desde la parte de arriba. Kuschel reconoció la voz, era el hijo de Grisha que parecía luchar y gritar desesperado; podía ver pequeños granos de polvo caer desde arriba por el intenso golpeteo que el menor debía realizar con sus pies—. ¡Quiero estar con él, con él! ¡Lo necesito! ¡Levi debe quedarse! ¡No lo toques…! ¡No lo toques!

—Eso es… —susurró la mujer confundida.

Los ojos fríos del científico la siguieron y murmuró unas palabras a modo de orden más que en una simple sugerencia.

—Toma asiento.

—Pero, señor Yeager… Yo, mi hijo está…

—¿Tu hijo…? —cuestionó mientras se levantaba e iba hasta uno de los sillones de la izquierda. La mujer vio cómo el hombre tomaba del hombro a una pequeña figura envuelta en una manta y la arrojaba con fuerza contra ella.

La bella mujer abrió los ojos cuando reconoció a su hijo, con las mejillas rojas y apenas soportando su peso con sus piernas, aún estaba jadeando y…

La mujer no podía reconocerlo. Su olor era fuerte, increíblemente fuerte, pero ya no era el olor de su niño, estaba mezclado con otro. Su bebé estaba… No podía ser.

Su pequeño Levi estaba marcado.

—Esto es…

—¿Este era tu plan, Kuschel? Y yo que pensé en refugiar las acciones de una prostituta como tú…

—Señor Yeager, no lo entiende, yo… —murmuró la mujer desesperada y consternada por la noticia, mientras sujetaba a su pequeño bebé entre sus brazos protectoramente.

—¿Querías traer a tu puto hijo y hacer que se quedara con Eren? ¿Ya no estás cómoda sin el dinero que tenías antes con tu Alfa? ¿De esta forma querías quedarte con la herencia Yeager?

—No es lo que cree, mi Levi jamás…

—¿Le enseñaste a ser una puta? ¿Cómo adelantaste un celo de esta forma? Eres una zorra astuta —se levantó el hombre enfurecido, frunciendo las cejas de manera animal, torturado por los gritos de desesperación de su propio hijo, incluso las que creía falsas lágrimas de esa perra lo estaban enloqueciendo—. ¿Querías hacerle esto a mi hijo? ¿Lo puedes escuchar? Está desesperado, acaba de proclamar a Levi… Lo hiciste dependiente, tú y tu maldito hijo. Eren tenía otro futuro, con otras personas, y tú… —gruñó el científico, botando una de las lámparas sobre una de las mesitas de la sala de estar con fuerza.

La mujer abrazó a su pequeño aún más, protegiéndolo de los fragmentos que podrían llegarle, mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus ojos de forma confundida y asustada.

—Lo que sea yo… de lo que viva yo… ¡No tiene nada que ver con mi hijo! —sentenció la mujer, asustada por la abrumadora presencia de un Alfa enfurecido—. Mi Levi no sabe nada de esto. ¡No diga eso!

—Vete —susurró el hombre encolerizado—. No quiero verte a ti ni a tu hijo nunca más en este vecindario. Si no se largan… haré de su vida una miseria. Lárguense lejos y no vuelvan a acercase a mi hijo.

La mujer tembló ante la dura amenaza con la mirada titubeante. Acunó a su pequeño entre sus brazos con aquella cobija que cubría su cuerpo que aún estaba afectado por ese inusual y extraño celo.

Kuschel salió lo más rápido de la casa de aquel hombre que antes fue para ella uno de los mejores vecinos que pudo tener. Lo único que logró escuchar fueron los gritos de Eren y el potente portazo que se escuchó a sus espaldas.

… **Limpieza (** **눈** **‸** **눈** **) Limpieza…**

Pasó un mes después de aquello. Los rumores entre los vecinos se esparcieron como una plaga bacteriológica contagiada por el aire. No pasaron más de dos semanas para que el vivir allí a Kuschel y a su hijo se les hiciera imposible.

—Quiero… ver a Eren… —susurró el pequeño aún sin comprender qué era todo lo que ocurría fuera de su casa. La basura que arrojaban, los mensajes hirientes, el odio.

—Bebé… él no es para ti —susurró la mujer, limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas de su adorable e inocente hijo.

—P-Pero quiero verlo… —sollozó el pequeño, sin comprender aquella angustia que lo dominaba. Sentía que estaba perdiendo a alguien realmente importante en su vida—. Él dijo que si nos casábamos… quizás podríamos estar juntos. Él quería casarse conmigo, mamá, hasta te iba a pedir permiso a ti. No es como esos Alfas que te lastiman, él en verdad me besó para casarse conmigo…

—Mi bebé… —susurró la mujer, dando un trago amargo a ese sentimiento de impotencia—. Eren no es para ti —repitió la mujer—. Él tendrá otra prometida o prometido, esto solo fue un juego de niños que acabó mal.

—¡No! —gritó mientras amargas y saladas lágrimas descendían de su carita—. No lo sentí como un juego… Él y yo… —sollozó con más fuerza, agarrando la camisa de su madre con fuerza entre sus manos—. Yo lo necesito…

—Aprenderás a vivir con ello, Levi. Tú eres fuerte… —susurró la mujer—. Que tu valentía queme más en tu pecho que su marca.

—No lo entiendo… —gimió su pequeño, débil como nunca al verse marcado y separado tan abruptamente.

Un chico de nueve años no estaba preparado para pasar por algo así.

—Nunca debiste entenderlo, no ahora… no tan pronto, mi pequeño —dijo la mujer en voz baja besando la pequeña frente—. Pero sé que serás más fuerte que esto… sé que tú eres mucho más fuerte, como tu padre.

—Él era un Alfa…

—Tú eres mucho más fuerte que uno. Mucho más.

—¿Mamá, por qué nos tenemos que ir…? —cuestionó el pequeño una vez más. La mujer sonrió de forma amarga, luchando para que el ardor en sus ojos no terminara derramando esas amargas lágrimas que luchaban por salir, pero que no quería mostrarle a su pequeño.

—Será mejor así —resopló con una pequeña risa—. Ya es hora de cambiar de aires, ¿no lo crees?

—¡Pero tú amas esto, mamá! Tú amas todo esto… este barrio, tus flores… la ropa de papá, el balcón… ¡Tú siempre me dices lo mucho que las amas! Tú no eres mi mamá… Mi mamá jamás querría dejar todo esto. Mi mamá… deseaba quedarse aquí hasta el día en que muriera… ¡Por eso trabajaba muy duro!

La mujer sonrió, mientras apretaba el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Ahora era ella la que no podía evitar llorar, sollozando y manchando la ropa de su pequeño. Quería ser fuerte, pero nunca pensó lo arruinada que su vida se volvería si continuaba allí. No sabía lo cierta que era la amenaza de Grisha y lo poderosa que era su influencia.

… **Limpieza (** **눈** **‸** **눈** **) Limpieza…**

Levi no comprendía por qué en su escuela los profesores comenzaron a mirarlo con asco a pesar del profundo empeño que le ponía a todas las materias. Si se esforzaba lo suficiente, conservaría la beca y su madre no tendría que pagar por su educación; sin embargo, sus notas empezaron a bajar tan solo en una semana. Cuando preguntaba a los profesores a qué se debía, simplemente lo ignoraban.

No había justificación para el simple odio y repulsión de aquellos docentes. Por lo tanto, no había razón coherente que respondiera las dudas del pequeño Omega.

Niños de cursos superiores al suyo lo molestaron constantemente, ellos sabían algo que él desconocía. Cuando se sentía impotente, herido e insultado por las frías palabras que profesaban sus antiguos compañeros como "puta" o "perra promiscua", anhelaba ver a Eren una vez más. Sin saber por qué, sólo quería verlo, quería abrazarlo… y esta vez quizás jugar con esa sobrevalorada pista de autos.

—Eres una puta, Levi. Vete de aquí a venderte como tu madre… Quién sabrá a quién apestas. No te acerques a mí o me darás mala fama.

Dolía. ¿Quién le hizo esto? ¿Por qué ahora? Desde que conoció a Eren… desde ese día todo dolía a su alrededor.

—¿No quieres chupármela? Sé que no soy un Alfa como los que te gustan, pero hasta la verga de un Beta puede complacerte.

No podía soportarlo. Nunca tuvo muchos amigos, y los pocos que tenía pronto se iban alejando, asqueados y decepcionados, otros por el consejo de sus padres. Era insoportable caminar, vivir, las miradas, los golpes, aquellos toqueteos… esos bastardos Betas.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba a quien le hizo esto.

A quien lo volvió esto.

… **Limpieza (** **눈** **‸** **눈** **) Limpieza…**

Grisha botó todos sus documentos con fuerza, sin poder creérselo. Eren estaba dopado en drogas y supresores y aun así, seguía escapándose de casa volviéndose increíblemente violento y desobediente. Cada día vagaba por las calles buscando a Levi Ackerman, quien se había mudado hace más de un año y medio.

—Maldita sea… Eren ya alcanzó la madurez sexual y aún no se olvida de ese sucio Omega —gruñó el hombre de cabello largo. Se mordió los labios, mirando con frustración sus informes.

Si hubiera sido cualquier Omega, aquello hubiera sido diferente. Sin embargo, el caso de ellos era un error o una perfección genética. Podía verse por ambos lados.

Entre cinco millones de humanos conformados por Alfas y Omegas respectivamente, hay casos en que dos de ellos, un Alfa y un Omega son extremadamente compatibles. Una compatibilidad entre cuerpo, esencia y razón que era una excepción demasiado extraña para verse o tratarse, incluso para ser un caso mencionado.

Cuando aquellos casos se dan, la necesidad del cuerpo del Omega para no dejar marchar a su Alfa elegido es tan potente y preventiva, que obliga al cuerpo a entrar en celo apenas tiene contacto por primera vez con la esencia de aquel ser que es devastadoramente compatible con su cuerpo. Así, si el coito ocurre, el lazo y la marca los mantendría unidos y los haría dependiente.

El celo obligado o forzado de esta extraña condición puede darse incluso desde los ocho años, aunque es imperfecto y el Omega en cuestión no puedo procrear ni volver a entrar en celo consecutivamente a tan temprana edad. Es un método infalible de la naturaleza para que el Alfa elegido anude en él y lo reclame.

Eren y Levi eran un error, un improbable y maldito error. Una falla.

—Levi… —susurró Eren desgastado, en una calle que apenas conocía. Esta era la quinta escuela de Betas y Omegas que visitaba aquel día, sus piernas le pesaban. Aunque trataba de no tomarlas, esas malditas pastillas de su padre cada vez lo hacen olvidar más a Levi.

A veces lloraba con frustración, a veces se metía en peleas innecesarias, a veces hasta trataba como mierda a cualquier Omega o Beta que su padre le quisiera presentar.

Eren solo quería verlo, solo quería verlo sonreír, quería decirle lo lindo que era y lo mucho que ha deseado verlo, lo mucho que ha deseado siquiera una carta de él, un mensaje, una señal de que aún seguía con vida.

Eren gritaba cada vez que no podía recordar el color de sus lindos ojos ni la tibieza de su abrazo, temía pensar que nunca existió y que sólo era una "pesadilla" de pequeño como lo llama su padre.

La amable señorita le sonrió disculpándose apenada.

—Perdón, no conocemos a ningún Levi Ackerman en esta escuela —susurró la mujer, tomando respeto por el muchacho al ser un Alfa.

—Muchas gracias de todos modos… —rio el adolecente de catorce años y se retiró.

De las veces que ha logrado escapar, ya son más de seiscientos lugares donde lo ha buscado. Seiscientos lugares donde ha esperado encontrarlo para casarse con él… para besarlo y hacerlo feliz. Quería creer que algún día, él y sólo él podría hacer a Levi feliz.

Porque ambos de alguna forma, incluso con aquella desgarradora distancia, se pertenecían.

… **Limpieza (** **눈** **‸** **눈** **) Limpieza…**

Dos años han pasado. A sus casi doce años, Levi aprendió por las malas cómo se manejaba el mundo. Comprendió por insultos, denigración y maltrato lo que él era, en lo que Eren lo había transformado y de lo que su madre trabajaba, de lo que intentó protegerlo.

—Es hipérbole —respondió sin equivocación alguna cuando el profesor le preguntó al verlo distraído en clases.

Las miradas de disgusto de sus demás compañeros no faltaron en llegar para devorarlo, pero su muerta y vacía expresión ya no consentía con dolor el odio que le tenían. No hacía falta ser amado para él. Sabía que nunca tendría pareja, nadie querría a un Omega usado como él.

Nadie querría a un crío a quien Eren usó como juguete.

Con los años lo aprendió a odiar. Ese odio insano hacia él lo hacía continuar, lo hacía moverse y prosperar, aunque su existencia le pareciera completamente vacía. Quería demostrarle que a pesar de que lo había convertido en no más que un juguete usado al que tildan de prostituta por oler a él, podía surgir.

Que podía… ser feliz, poderoso.

Ser tan fuerte como su madre quiere que sea. A pesar de ser un Omega, Levi estaba decidido a tener una pequeña parte del mundo.

Y quizás, en algún futuro cercano, poder dedicarle una sonrisa a su madre. Aquella que hasta el día de hoy nunca logró nacerle.

… **Limpieza (** **눈** **‸** **눈** **) Limpieza…**

Habían pasado ya cuatro largos años.

Era verano otra vez, y Eren y sus demás compañeros estaban a solo dos días de acabar aquella temporada de clases para empezar unas vacaciones bastante acomodadas.

Mikasa sonrió sutilmente, mientras su brazo iba a parar a la espalda de Eren, delineando de forma sugerente su espina dorsal. El moreno levantó una ceja, con una sonrisa torcida mientras la muchacha apartaba la mano y jugueteaba con ambas detrás de su propia espalda, dejando a Eren.

No es que Eren no quiera una Beta para su vida, es solo que Mikasa no es alguien que le atraiga, ni siquiera los Omegas suelen atraerle… y bueno, no lo ha intentado ni lo intentaría con un Alfa, sería masoquista. No quería tener que pelear cada noche en la cama para ver quién es el que recibe el doloroso "amor".

El incómodo momento con Mikasa se interrumpió por Jean y Marco, quienes los adelantaron para caminar a casa junto a ellos. Ese par de tortolitos Betas siempre estaban juntos.

—¿Nadie se quedará a la exposición? —bromeó Eren; sabía de sobra que a nadie le importaría la aburrida exposición de arte, quizás sólo a él… que ya la había visto un tanto en secreto.

Hasta se sintió un tanto anciano, ya que sí, no era poco el número de personas que iban a visitar la exposición, pero casi nadie de su edad iba. La mayoría era veinteañeros terminando carreras universitarias.

—Antes de ir comienzo algún seminario para ser monje —ironizó Jean mientras Marco lo miraba de reojo.

—¿No querrás decir seminario para volverte un caballo? —atacó Yeager, con una sonrisa ladeada e insinuante. Jean apretó los labios, con molestia.

—Eren —sentenció Marco de forma que pareció entre seria y molesta. Jean abrió los ojos, enternecido por ver cómo su novio lo defendía incluso sabiendo que ese estúpido moreno inútil y peleador era un Alfa—. Potrillo querrás decir, Eren. Ya sabes, Jean aún es muy pequeño para…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Jean ya trataba de ahorcarlo con su propia corbata.

—¡Puto traidor! ¡Yo confié en ti!

—Pero, mi potranco…

—¡Para Marco! ¡Para de una maldita vez! —exclamó apretando más la corbata, Marco incluso estaba teniendo otro color en la cabeza por la falta de aire.

—Pero si te encanta que te diga así —rio suavemente Marco, a modo de broma y para vengarse de que Jean le quitara sus apuntes antes de la prueba.

—!Cállate!

—Paren, ustedes dos —intervino Mikasa molesta, mirando a ambos chicos en su discusión de novios de forma fría, demasiado imponente para solo una beta.

Esa chica nunca fue del todo normal.

—Pasando a otro tema, aparte de la muestra cultural también se exhiben unos pequeños relatos de un talentoso chico. Aunque eso solo empezó hoy…

—¿Hablas de esa puta? —sonrió Jean, recibiendo un codazo de Marco.

—No digas eso, Jean. Quizás sólo es un rumor.

—Es hijo de una prostituta que empezó a venderse a los nueve años. Desde los nueve años que está marcado, Marco. Es el negocio familiar. Es una puta, así de simple.

Eren abrió los ojos, casi deteniendo su caminar, sus ojos filosos fueron a parar hasta los de Jean, quien dejó de reír ante el mal chiste y la mirada tan dominante y fría de Eren.

—¿Dónde es esa exposición?

—¿Eren? —cuestionó la muchacha.

—Díganme dónde está la maldita exposición —casi gruñó de forma autoritaria que causó efecto casi inmediato en aquellos Betas.

—En el campus B, donde normalmente se pone el puesto de libros de lengua.

El muchacho asintió, agradecido, para correr a través del campus hasta esa dirección. Chocó con una que otra persona que salía, pero ya llegando al lugar mencionado, no había mucha gente, quizás por la hora o porque era el primer día, quizás hasta aún se estaba organizando la muestra. Los chicos prefieren ir a jugar a sus casas o meterse a la computadora en vez de ver manifestaciones culturales.

Grandes copas de árboles cubrían ese sector. Y a menos de nueve metros debía estar el camino a la exposición. Avanzó, con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho. El camino fue silencioso. Las hojas viejas caían y crujían bajo los botines del moreno.

Una pequeña figura se retiró del lugar; Eren no le dio importancia, de seguro era uno de los pocos chicos interesados en esa exposición. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos, curioso de que el chico que pasaba a su lado estuviera tan abrigado con ese calor.

Luego, cuando estuvo a menos de dos metros de él, algo pareció hacer clic dentro de él. Algo se detuvo. Los ojos de Eren se abrieron, descubriendo esa esencia tan única que buscó por años. Ni siquiera los múltiples olores de tierra mojada, hojas y comida en puestos de estudiantes a más de veinte metros pudieron confundirlo.

El tiempo se detuvo, y Eren volteó al ver a ese pequeño adolescente seguir su camino. Lo tomó de la muñeca, con un poco más de fuerza de la normal. No podía creerlo… esa persona, su elegido… al que buscó y buscó por años siendo tan sólo un mocoso.

Han pasado cuatro años, tiene dieciséis y aún sueña con él, aún está en su cabeza como aquella tarde en que lo vio salir detrás de esos altos sillones.

Los pequeños y filosos ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Sin necesidad de palabras, Eren sabe que lo reconoce, y sabe con un extraño dolor, que solo hay rechazo en ellos, hay odio y desagrado. El pequeño brazo del menor se resistió, tratando de apartarlo. Pero Eren se negó a soltarlo.

Eren simplemente se negó, no esta vez, esta vez no lo soltaría, esta vez podría hacer la diferencia. Porque el destino que los une es demasiado fuerte. Porque incluso ahora, la marca de Eren en el cuerpo del pequeño Ackerman, parecía arder y quemar su cuerpo, haciendo temblar el brazo de aquel Omega.

Levi sabía que ese odio hacia Eren era más fuerte. Pero también sabía, que nunca se puede olvidar a la primera y única persona que te marcó… y a quien le pertenecerás por toda tu vida.

 **N/A:** Primero, espero que este fanfic le guste a quien fue dedicado, a la sensual cumpleañera. Segundo, un enorme agradecimiento a mi sensual Beta, Mabo, por darse el tiempo de corregir mis errores y repeticiones. Muchas gracias, bebé.

Y bueno, aquí termina el fanfic… He tenido unos pequeños problemas con la historia por la temática, gente que la aborrecía y me atacaba incluso a mí, pero decidí continuarlo por la gente que sí ha querido saber más de esta historia.

En fin… ¿Les gustó? ¿Le faltó algo? Si dejan un comentario me harían feliz.


End file.
